


I dream of ya, baby

by friedtempura



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, i had so much fucking fun writing this hol y shit, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedtempura/pseuds/friedtempura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Mac is frustrated at the lack of sexual intercourse in his and Shulk's relationship, so he's ready to get his lover wanting him. In perhaps the most... interesting ways, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I dream of ya, baby

**Author's Note:**

> this pairing didn't exist but guess what it does now
> 
> i guessed at shulk's personality pls do not hit me

Stupid.

To put it in simpler terms, it resembled to mere child’s play. It’s pretty stupid, to be having such thoughts come to his well trained and focused mind, but he couldn’t help it. His urges were uncontrollable and so persistent that even walk-bys wouldn’t suffice. It’s stupid to the point where they even stopped to chat about each other’s day, and even simple kisses planted against the other’s soft lips, it just wasn’t enough to satisfy the growing lust Mac was facing.

Sure he never was the _flirty_ type or the type to be so _dominant_ in a relationship that the other party would take one look at him and fall weak, entranced. Still, he couldn’t help but think of the many, many possibilities both males could indulge in, if only the other showed signs of wanting to push through the comfort zone they’d both dwelled in for so long.

He wanted to say something, but Mac was a fighter, not a talker. He hardly said much when they were just hanging out! What made him think he could ask the other to step up on the ladder and go for something a little more worthwhile.

Mac was never desperate, but he needed to step up if the other wasn’t. Besides, Shulk was now starting to see the message more clearly from the frustrated boxer.

It actually started during one of their little chat sessions, which had slowly ended up with Mac pushing the blonde down onto the plush bed of his softly, but firmly enough so the other wouldn’t think to leave. Not like he would ever want to, but he complied. It quickly formed into both males being atop one another, hands in a tangled mess of hair, some light tugging and some caressing to ensure that all was well in capable hands. Bodies pressed against each other firmly, representing something along the lines of two puzzle pieces belonging to one another. Mac parted his lips to allow the blonde’s warm tongue explore his mouth, coating the tongue in what tastes the boxer had to offer. Tongues danced along one another, overlapping and mixing saliva so strongly that it caused a red flush to spread across the tanner male’s face, and he moaned into their heated kiss, definitely enjoying this thoroughly. His legs spread just a fraction wider to allow a rising knee to rub against the growing erection in the brawler’s shorts, and he gently grinded his hips to allow more friction, and he groaned shakily, just louder than that moan before, and that action caused their kiss to break abruptly, Shulk pushing the other off gently. Mac rose a brow and started to crawl back onto Shulk’s body, but the male shook his head.

“Ah… I think that’s enough for now… my match is soon and…” He trailed off, rubbing his head sheepishly. It was a pitiful excuse, and though Mac got a comforting, apologetic kiss to his temple, he felt his face get scrunched up from either frustration or discomfort from the tent in his shorts as the other left the room. He merely blew out a puff of air he’d been holding, and back onto his bed, his hands going to pull off his shorts, tossing them to the side onto the floor.

If Shulk wasn’t going to do something about it, Mac sure as hell would.

His finger traced his inner thighs softly, massaging his taut muscles as he spread his legs wider, the elastic band of his underwear being teasingly tugged at, but found it to be more effective by pawing at his hardened cock that was concealed by spandex, and he smiled at the sensation he was giving himself. His eyes fluttered shut as he thought of Shulk, the male deciding to stay rather than leave the poor boxer unattended to, and he imagined the blonde unclothed as well, only clad in his underwear, much to the boxer’s pleasure.

He’d feel his hips being gripped upon with tough, gentle hands that never dared to bruise, and a sharp bullet of pleasure rake up his spine as he was grinded on, their cocks rubbing against each other so roughly that Mac felt his back arch from his hand pumping his cock fast, the other hand working away at his ass, shoving at least two fingers deep inside, his mouth sputtering out weak cries of pleasure and desire, and they were all for Shulk.

If only he could have stayed longer, or possibly even hung around the corner to double-check on him to make sure feelings weren’t hurt from his departure, only to have his ears be filled with moaning and quivering intakes of breath so quickly Mac’s lungs felt like they were going to explode. Just the mental image of Shulk behind that door, listening in on what he was doing to himself and hear what he wanted caused Mac to stroke faster, and if he were to give in and jerk off from just sounds in an empty room except for a sole person, it was truly an exciting image.

He reached his limit and came with a cry, semen splattering on his hand and shirt, leaking down to his puckered hole that received special attention, and he pulled his fingers free to scoot his body up more on the bed, allowing his head to rest on the cool pillow, contrasting nicely with his flushed face.

Still, it wasn’t enough. He needed more than just some mental images of what-ifs, he needed the real deal. And though he wasn’t a talker, he did pick up some body language tips back in the ring at home.

The second attempt was during a free event where most, if not all, brawlers in the manor had the day off, and Mac found it to be perfect to indulge in a yoga session with Wii Fit Trainer. Partially because he needed to be more limber when fighting, and the other partial reason was because Shulk decided to train some defensive strategies of his own in the same room that day.

Quick glances behind him ensured that Shulk was still in the room, and when he could feel another set of eyes on his body he opted for getting into the sitting position, legs stretched on either side, his body inching forward as he reached, muscles firm and keeping him in place. Shulk had glanced to the stretching boxer and instantly his face flushed from the sight. Mac did look good spandex… with what that fabric was squeezing in on, and he imagined Mac posing that way for him on his bed, his back facing him and his clothes removed, except for that godly-like substance known as spandex. His head would turn to glance over at the warrior with furrowed brows and parted lips, and he even dared imagine his own hands giving that covered ass a good squeeze, Mac answering with a small squeak of pleasure.

_“…Shulk…!”_

He quickly bit his lip and hurried out of the room from further thoughts enveloping his mind, and when the door shut behind him, Mac frowned and furrowed his brows in frustration. Frustration turned to mixed pain as he felt his body inch farther than it normally should, and he gritted teeth.

“!!”

“Breathe properly Mac or you’ll throw off your posture.”

The third attempt was a more… _lewder_ approach, if that was the proper word for it. Since it was a complete diversity on what the competitors liked to indulge during meal times, it was a selective buffet for those to choose from. Grabbing a plate, he headed for his destination.

Most of the brawlers were already acquainted in their seats at different tables, chatting amongst themselves as they ate, and Mac spotted Shulk sitting off to the side away from most, and he made his way over, sitting down next to him.

Shulk looked at the male, smiling. “Hey Mac! The manor sure has diversity in food, don’t they?” He’d comment lightly, and he’d note the choice of food Mac had gotten for himself; sausages and potatoes, which he assumed was to keep his weight in proper balance.

“Mm-hm…” He’d murmur softly, and his fork punctured one of the rolled meats on his plate, and he lifted it in the air, as if studying it. “Ya know… it reminds m’o somethin’…”

“It does? Like— _Mac!”_ Shulk felt his face heat up slightly, as he felt a hand creep up on his thigh, and he turned to Mac, who in return was just gazing at him, a slight curl of his lips inching up into a smile.

“Yeah, an’ ya wanna know what it is?” His hand rubbed lightly on Shulk’s thigh, snaking its way to the other’s crotch area, though he never touched it directly, opted for massaging around the area. “I think ya already get th’picture but…” Mac’s tongue flicked out to run along the outer edge of the meat, his tongue giving long strides against the base, lapping up any stray streaks of juice.

“Taste good, but I bet it don’t match up t’par with yer own…” He even went as far as to wrap his lips around the sausage and even suck it. Shulk quickly glanced to the other brawlers, who didn’t seem to be paying any attention to the two. When the hand below the table brushed against his crotch area, he shot up onto his feet, bumping into the table enough for some brawler heads to turn. Shulk’s face was red and though he ought to have said something to the other, left abruptly without a word to the boxer.

Even though the brawlers quit staring and continued with their meal, Mac huffed angrily and took a rather rough bite at the meat, chewing it in frustration.

This was _stupid._

Though unaware by most, Shulk had settled for being propped up against his bed’s backboard, his head turned to the side as his mouth was parted open slightly; tiny gasps of air coming through in soft, shallow pants as his hand worked at his erected cock, rubbing it harshly in an upward and downwards motion. His eyes went half-lidded as he looked down at himself, mind conjuring up false images of a certain boxer lying in front of him, that piece of food he had earlier replaced by his own throbbing cock, the brawler deep-throating his saliva-slicked cock, face flushed and hot from taking it in so roughly, words of love, want, and desire muffled as Shulk would tangle his hands in that ivory colored hair, tugging gently as if to indicate to go faster, to just swallow everything the blonde had to offer.

He bit his lip from that image and stroked faster. “… Mac…” He moaned out, in a slight hushed whisper. His door was closed and he was sure everyone was still dining, but he was just being careful.

He wanted more, just a little something extra to satisfy his secret desires, and that imaginary boxer deep throating him had let a hand of his slip behind him, tugging down that spandex concealing his tanned arse, and his finger prodded at his aching asshole, eventually shoving one or two fingers to fuck himself on, to correlate with his own aching cock that begged for attention. His eyes looked up to Shulk, who was now panting and moaning with no self-control, encouraging the other to continue what he was doing, and when their eyes met is when he absolutely couldn’t hold it in anymore, causing his entire body to rake over the edge suddenly.

“M-Mac! Ah…!” He cried out, back arching against the backboard, his cock spurting out white cum, coating his shirt and only partially on his thighs, but most of the whiteness had coated his hand, and though he was spent, imagined Mac’s face covered in his cum, tongue lolled out to catch any semen dripping from his face and also to taste it, his tongue going back down to the cock and lapping it up clean just for the male.

“… Damn, got it on my clothes.” He muttered, awkwardly getting off his bed and shuffling to the bathroom so he could get properly cleansed. As he stripped inside, he felt himself get red in the cheeks at the image of Mac he thought of earlier and shook his head. Did he really just think that?

Outside the door to his room, a body lifted itself from the door and just smiled. _At least I got Shulk in the mood,_ he thought happily, opening the door and going inside, making sure that when he did close the door, it was locked.

This was going to be a _long_ night.


End file.
